Many food and agricultural byproducts contain substantial amounts of cellulose. Cellulose is known to be useful in a wide range of markets. The food industry uses cellulose as a fat replacer, a component in products such as dietary fiber supplements, suspension agents, emulsifiers, water binding agents, as well as for edible films and coatings. The pharmaceutical industry uses cellulose as a component in bulking agents and dietary fibers for treatment and prevention of coronary heart disease, Type II diabetes, hypertension, diverticular disease, hemorrhoids, obesity, and so forth. Industrial applications of cellulose include use in filter medias, latex paint, and so forth.
Native cellulose fibers contain lignin, a polymeric material found in every type of vascular plant. Prior art processes for refining cellulose seek to remove lignin before any substantive treatment of the fibers. Lignin is known to cause cellulose fibers to stick together, thus reducing the surface area available for any subsequent reactions. It is believed that the presence of lignin also reduces the ability of cellulose microfibers to intertwine and entangle, thus reducing the structural integrity and/or strength of the final product.
Lignin removal is currently accomplished using extremely high temperatures and pressures. These extreme conditions cause raw material fragments to break apart, thus releasing the desired cellulose-based micro fibers. In addition, the raw materials are subjected to high concentrations of sodium hydroxide. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,381 to Chen, et al. Such a process is extremely energy-intensive in terms of the required temperatures and pressures. Further, the process produces a waste stream regarded as hazardous due to elevated pH levels caused by the use of large amounts of sodium hydroxide. Treatment of the waste stream adds to the cost of production and impacts the overall efficiency of this process.
Therefore, what is needed is a more efficient method of refining cellulose which is also safe for the environment.